In some of conventional rotating electric machines, in order to fix a connecting plate, which is configured by making holders integrally fix and hold a plurality of bus bars, to the rotating electric machine, a leg-shaped portion is provided in a holder, of the connecting plate, for fixing and holding bus bars and the leg-shaped portion is fit with and fixed to the outer circumference of the rotor (e.g., refer to Patent Document 1).
In addition, some of conventional rotating electric machines, a connection board is integrally molded with the stator by use of a resin mold (e.g., refer to Patent Document 2).
In addition, some of conventional rotating electric machines, respective fitting portions are provided in a connecting plate and the stator (a hole and a protrusion are provided in the connecting plate and the stator, respectively) so that the connecting plate, which has been fit with the stator, is fixed to the stator through crimping (e.g., refer to Patent Document 3).